


You turn me on, even in my sleep

by Smutty_Bunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Birth Control, Bottom Gabriel, Caring Sam Winchester, Don't Like Don't Read, Dry Humping, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, First Time, Gabe didn't agree but he's into it, Gabe is not a female, Groping, He's trans, I'm Sorry, Implied Pregnancy, It's not really said but, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Lube, Or he could be an angel, Panties, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Winchester is Not a Virgin, Sleep Sex, Top Sam Winchester, Trans Gabriel (Supernatural), Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Gabriel, Wet Dream, but - Freeform, i'M LAUGHING SO HARD I, idk - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty_Bunny/pseuds/Smutty_Bunny
Summary: Sam has a dream about Gabe riding him. When he wakes up, Gabe agrees.





	You turn me on, even in my sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So i guess its obvious but not said but gabe hasnt had any surgerys yet and i know that girls/ trans guys will be on the pill to regulate periods and to prevent pregnancy but i think its like either 80 or 93 percent that people dont get pregnant? But even if it's 99, there's always a 1% ;D
> 
> Guess it's never said either but Sam is like, 25 ish and Gabe is 20, just my opinions of them in this fic but you can see them fit in whatever age

_Sam gasped as Gabe shifted his hips to take even more of Sam. He moaned loudly when he was fully seated and got straight to work, bouncing like an expert as he impaled himself again and again on Sam's cock._

_"Fuck- so good" Sam struggled to get out as he met Gabe's movement, thrusting up into him. His hips raised off the bed as he forced himself into Gabe's tight heat._

Gabe woke up to an uncomfortable stickiness between his legs and on his back. He froze when he felt Sam's precum soaking through his boxers, effectively smearing all over Gabe's back side. Gabe tried shifting away, Sam's tight grip stopping him completely. He closed his legs tightly together and gasped at the feeling of his own precum soaking through his panties. "Fuck.." He whined as he was pulled back against Sam's chest where he began to kiss Gabe's neck. Gabe shivered at the light kisses, body squirming when Sam licked up his neck.

_Sam kissed Gabe vigorously as he opened his mouth for Sam. Sam held onto Gabe's hips as he licked the insides of Gabe's mouth. Gabe moaned in pleasure._

Gabe moaned in discomfort. His entire back, ass, thighs, front and back were soaked in precum. His and Sam's. He felt uncomfortably hot under the blankets and Sam's kisses weren't helping. Sam stopped his kissing but not his thrust as he ground his boner against Gabe's backside. Gabe moaned and pressed back into him. It was official. Gabe was extremely horny at this point.

_"Fuck baby.." Sam whispered as Gabe tightened around him. "Ah- just like that" He groaned loudly, gripping Gabe's hips roughly._

Gabe whined at the rough feeling. "Sam.." He whispered, reaching down to stop Sam's hand. "Sam.. you're hurting me" He whispered.

_Sam scrunched his face up as his release built up. "Fuck yeah" He whispered._

Sam gasped in his sleep, trailing a finger down Gabe's stomach. Gabe froze in fear as Sam slipped his fingers underneath the elastic line in Gabe's panties. "Sam-" Gabe pressed again, gasping loudly when Sam began to rub his clit "Sam- Sam!" He cried. He didn't know if he wanted to stop or keep going, but Sam kept going anyways. He didn't know if he was crying in pleasure or if wanted Sam to stop. But when Sam slipping a finger inside of Gabe, he knew he didn't want to stop. It was wrong because their first time should be special, but at the moment it felt so amazing. "Fuck- Sam!" He gasped out again at the strange feeling. Sam had fingered him before, but not this carelessly. It didn't hurt, but it was a lot carefree than when Sam was gentle and careful.

_"Sam!" Gabe screamed, bouncing frantically as he tried to push Sam's orgasm._

Sam gasped as he just about came, forcing his eyes open. His hand stopped from where it was inside of Gabe and pulled it back "Gabe-" He whispered, sitting up to look down at him "I'm sorry- I'm sorry, oh my god- Are you okay? Fuck, did I hurt you? Did I-"

Gabe whined at the loss and sighed as he moved onto his back "Sam.." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry" Sam mumbled and swallowed "I.. I didn't mean to, baby" He whispered, tearing up. "I.." He shrugged helplessly.

"Sam, stop" Gabe mumbled breathlessly, sitting up "There's no need to be upset. You've already got me dripping wet and you're still hard" He mumbled and kissed Sam "Just do it already" He whispered.

"Wha-" Sam stared at him, hands hesitantly sliding down Gabe's sides "I.. I don't know what you're saying" He frowned.

"I want to have sex" Gabe put it bluntly "..Please- You've already got me riled up" He whispered, holding Sam's head to look at him. "Please"

"But- we never.." Sam whispered. "We don't have anything- We never planned for this"

"I don't care" Gabe whined. "I've been on the pill since high school!" He insisted. "I'm already.." He gestured to his stomach area. "Don't make me make this awkward" Gabe mumbled.

"Gabe. I don't wanna brag or anything but.. I'm kind of big. I don't wanna hurt you" Sam pressed, rubbing gentle thumbs in circles on Gabe's hips.

"Please" Gabe frowned. "I want it so bad" He whined again.

Sam hesitated before carefully nodding. He shifted out of bed and pulled the covers back so he could see Gabe's small body "If at any point in time I'm hurting you, you have to tell me, alright?" Sam told him "This isn't a question, it's a demand. I don't want to hurt" He repeated as he climbed off the bed to take off his shirt.

"I understand" Gabe nodded and hesitantly took off his own shirt, covering his chest with it still. Sam smiled at him as he dropped his shirt to the floor and watched Gabe's expression as he pulled down the boxers. Sam carefully climbed back onto the bed, offering his hand out to Gabe. Gabe bit his lip and hesitantly handed over his shirt, drawing his legs up to cover his chest.

"Do you want to wear the shirt?" Sam asked softly.

"Isn't that.. weird? Like, wearing parts of your clothing during-"

"No" Sam immediately said. "It's not anyone else's business what we do in the bedroom" Sam offered him the shirt back "If you want to wear a fucking ballgown while I go down on you, that's not anyone else's business but ours"

Gabe smiled widely at this and gently took the shirt back to put on. "Thanks" He whispered.

"Don't worry about it" Sam whispered, kissing his forehead. "Can I undress you?" He asked softly, putting a hand on his knees and waited. When Gabe nodded and lowered his legs down, Sam gently took the edges of his panties and shifted them down his thighs before getting them off his legs "You're cute" Sam randomly blurted out as dropped the clothing on the floor. Gabe laughed softly and bit his lip awkwardly. "You okay?" Sam whispered. "You can back out.. Do you wanna back out?"

Gabe shook his head and hesitantly opened his legs. Sam smiled rubbed his knee as he positioned himself between Gabe's legs. "Alright. You need to know that any time while I'm inside of you, you might start to bleed"

"Is it gonna hurt?" Gabe asked quickly.

"I don't know" Sam gently rubbed his knee. "It shouldn't, but if you do, it's your hymen. It can break easily, but there's a chance it won't, and a chance it will. I just need you to know beforehand so if you bleed a little after, you don't panic"

"Alright" Gabe smiled at Sam. "Never expected my boyfriend to be the one teaching me about sex" He mumbled.

"To be fair, I actually paid attention to the classes in high school, and made sure it was enjoyable for the both of us" Sam pointed out "But we're not talking about the past, we're talking about you, and that's my main focus" He smiled.

Gabe smiled and lowered his legs completely. "Just be gentle" He whispered.

"I always am" Sam smiled and gently laid Gabe on his back, resting his boyfriend's head on the pillow. Gabe took a breath as Sam carefully opened his legs more. Sam took his cock in his hand, slowly pumping it to make it hard again "Remember what I said" Sam whispered. Gabe nodded and relaxed, staring at the ceiling as Sam pressed the tip to his opening. Gabe shuddered out a breath and smiled at Sam to urge him on. Sam carefully guided himself inside, looking at Gabe every few seconds. Gabe tensed around the top of Sam's cock, opening his mouth to steadily breath. "Are you okay?" Sam whispered, stopping.

"Keep going" Gabe whispered. Sam hesitantly pressed in again, shifting his hips to make more fit in. Gabe moaned loudly at the full feeling Sam was giving him. He felt stuffed to the brim, which, he kind of was. "Fuck-" Gabe whispered, feeling Sam bottom out.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked again, letting Gabe squeeze his hand. Gabe's opening fluttered around Sam, taking all of him in. Gabe nodded softly and shifted to get a little more comfortable on the bed. "Do you wanna wait a few seconds?" He whispered, trying not to move around too much.

"Just a minute or two" Gabe nodded and smiled at Sam. "Thanks.. for- you know.. Not making this awkward?" He mumbled with a laugh. Sam smiled and shrugged. "I'm sorry I'm weird at this" He mumbled, messing with Sam's fingers.

"I was awkward my first time too" Sam admitted "I was too gentle my first time and after the years, I know how some people like it. Some people want it to hurt, but you, you want to enjoy this. I can't be rough and careless and risk hurting you" He smiled at Gabe, moving forward to run a thumb over Gabe's cheek.

"Please don't" Gabe laughed softly.

"I won't" Sam promised, putting his hands on either side of Gabe "Ready?" He whispered.

Gabe gripped Sam's shoulders and nodded. "Ready"

Sam slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He kept a slow pace, making sure Gabe was relaxed enough to take all of him. Gabe squeezed Sam's shoulders, letting his boyfriend dig the sharp nails into his skin. "Is it hurting?" Sam whispered. Gabe shook his head. "Are you sure?" Gabe nodded. Sam continued carefully, picking up a little speed here and there. Gabe gasped softly and smiled at some point. Sam watched his expression with caution before diving down to kiss him. Gabe opened his mouth in seconds, hands moving to tangle themselves in Sam's hair. Sam shifted to get closer, leaving little space between him and Gabe's hole as he pushed in. Gabe gasped and hugged Sam's neck, hands trailing down his back. "Keep going?" Sam asked. Gabe nodded on Sam's shoulder and Sam took his cue to go faster. Gabe moaning at every thrust, squeezing around him like a vice grip. Sam groaned himself, feeling the precum leak from his tip.

Gabe surprised Sam by thrusting up into him, panting heavily as he took Sam's thrusts. "Sam-" Gabe whispered. "Sam.. harder" Sam hesitated before thrusting roughly into him. He froze when Gabe gasped and scratched at his back. "Sam- again" Gabe whined loudly. Sam obeyed and thrust into him roughly, listening to Gabe's groans and gasps.

"Doing okay?" Sam asked, picking up the pace.

"Perfect- ah, right there.." Gabe whispered as Sam stilled himself to aim for the same spot over and over _"Sam!_ Gabe shrieked and tightened completely around the base of Sam's cock. He came with a high pitched scream and nails digging into Sam's back. Sam slowly and carefully fucked into him through his orgasm before pausing. He pulled back, but he was already coming inside of Gabe. Gabe gasped at the feeling and relaxed his body to let Sam slowly fuck him. Sam panted as he eagerly emptied himself into Gabe, shallowly thrusting to push his cum around before finally pulling out. Sam sighed softly and looked down to see cum pour out of his boyfriend's vagina.

"You sure you're still okay?" Sam whispered and rubbed a hand over Gabe's thigh. Gabe slowly nodded and yawned, smiling up at Sam. Sam smiled and watched the sun pour in over Gabe's face. "So you enjoyed it?" Sam asked with a smile.

"I'd do it again" Gabe whispered, not daring to sit up.

"Maybe next week" Sam smiled and laid down next to him. "I'm gonna clean this mess up and you take a nap. Sound good?"

"You can take a bath with me later, for now, stay here" Gabe whispered and laid on Sam's chest. Sam sighed but agreed, lowering his hand to Gabe's ass, gently kneading it.

"I can feel that" Gabe mumbled.

"Good, means I didn't break you" Sam joked.


End file.
